Mortal Instruments: The sisterly duo
by XxPyro-SamaxX
Summary: This is about Cassie and Clary Fray both who are thrown into a world they didnt think existed, now as things go along is her sister hiding something? Clary cant help but feel like it..and whats going on between cassie and jace?


Mortal Instruments

I DO NOT OWN THIS I ONLY ON MY OC!

_**ch. 1 SIGHT**_

_**Clary POV**_

_Beautiful was an understatement; she was drop dead gorgeous and only seventeen years old. My name is Clary Fray, and she is my older sister Cassie Fray. _

_She's two years older then me I'm fifteen she just turned seventeen, My sister is what every girl dreamed to be, but nothing like what people thought she was. The thing I was always most envious about was my sisters flawless beautiful skin. It's a pale, palest you can get I think and had a marble ivory look to it...Almost like porcelain. Which considered my slightly tan and freckled skin it held no contest to hers, but her skin kind of clashed with her light almost pale gold hair it looked incredible on her yes long, silky and wavy waist length hair, in the sunlight it had red highlights…What girl wouldn't envy that!!? _

_It was thrown up in a high pony tail her usual style my fire red hair was everywhere, the closest thing you can get between us is our eyes mine were bright emerald green, hers were a silverish teal green. She was toned, lean and curvy a body I think a model would be jealous of my sister was very different from me as I'm _surrree _you can tell by now._

_She stood straight, proud her head high and elegant. Her tall dazzling beauty, she was fit and stunning, powerful and intimidating, intelligent and observant. Every move she made was precise and graceful, like a flowing river, timed and measured. I was petite very much so, no chest really an A-34 was nothing to brag about, a simple heart shaped freckled face, thin lips, big round eyes and round cheeks add a meager 5"4 to that and here I am! …Cassie though looked like our mom I think, her face was sharply soft with high cheekbones, pouty full lips, a small nose which defiantly suited her sharp features dark long eyelashes, and soft cheeks. _

_Right now she was walking around mine, Lukes and mom's apartment, she had her own, a senior in school, a job and a car!__** (LIFE SUCKS SO CRUEL AND UNFAIR!!)**_

_Cassie was never stuck up or snobby, playful, stern and temperamental…yes god did she have a bad temper._

_But anyways, she was wearing a burgundy purple tank top that showed part of her smooth abs on her flat stomach, it had a royal blue rose on it with petals scattering everywhere a black vine with thorns everywhere. The shirt showed off her easily C cup breasts maybe a 38 or 40 if I were to guess they looked perky and firm.. __**(NO I AM NOT CHECKING OUT MY SISTER YOU PERVS!) **_

_Her tight curved stomach and curves, her white gold angel winged belly button ring which she got pierced on her fourteenth birthday instead of having a party like me. It had a pearl dimond in it shaped like a eight point star she had a fascination with angels, demons, witch/warlock, demonology, mythology etc 'Weird huh?'. _

_A pair of form fitting but easy to move in dark blue jeans that hugged her legs and could almost be mistaken for being painted on but it showed how petite she is and hugged her waist. The skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of black leather the same kind of leather as her fingerless gloves were made from, combat boots that had silver marks on them and were knee height a good 2in heels adding to her 5"6 heights._

_As she continued down the hall of the house I watched her ponytail swish and sway with her movements, it was pulled out of her face, a few stubborn strands hung loosely around her face, you could easily see the multiple piercings in her ears eight on each top with hoops and cartilage also pierced so that's eleven piercings in each, her silver bracelets jangled loudly yet quietly strangely enough. A black choker adorned her neck with a star on her neck, it was hard to believe sometimes that the small girl-woman in front of her was not only her sister but so….powerful no Cassie wasn't just a pretty face unfortunately for everyone._

_She was a 4__th__ degree black belt in shaolin kung fu, jujitsu, and takewando…a second in ninjutsu and jee kune do, a first in karate and kickboxing. Her favorite thing however was kendo and ken..something jutsu? Maybe…whatever but her favorite weapon is her twin Japanese katanas, she had a dozen to hundreds of weapons she liked throwing knives and her bull whip a lot to.. so knife fighting is what she preferred to shopping growing up cassie always got in multiple fights or getting jumped…usually for simon and me or someone running there mouths._

_I liked to draw, hang out with simon or help mom and luke. Cassie being who she is liked piano, violin, fighting and reading.._

_She was usually quiet, calm very blunt half the time another reason people didn't like her usually her brutal honesty. She was quite sarcastic….and slightly psychotic sometimes to.._

_But all in all I couldn't help but envy my sister, even hated her sometimes even though all she's ever done is protect teach and tease me…she was still nice to me she was so perfect…like she belonged in a fairy tail…okay not that perfect it was common knowledge she hated being told what to do, people in general or whiny, wimpy people..but NEVERMIND THAT!!_

_Simon often compared her to the aristocratic and arrogant feminine woman in his videogames and movies…_

_I couldn't help but wish I was like her sometimes…or at least understand her geez… oh Simons here!.._

_END POV.._

_To be continued.._

_Cassie POV.._

_ENJOY  
XOXOXO  
R&R! _

_THANKYOU! :D_


End file.
